


Chickenish

by tiedyeflag



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: M/M, Voxman, animal features, chicken anatomy, fink is a brat as usual, mentions of the robo children, pv learns boxman is more chicken than just his arm lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Professor Venomous discovers Boxman has more chicken-like qualities than just his arm.





	Chickenish

With a whoosh, the metallic door to Professor Venemous’s lab heaved open. He carried a stack of papers with a look of bored disgust. Another day of grueling paperwork for villainy. It almost made him question his decision to be a villain. Not that he’d be a hero, cob no.

Just as he dropped the papers on his desk, his watch-phone rang. The caller ID flashed the words “Boxman” in bright white letters. Hiding his grin, he pressed accept; if it meant he could put off signing a mountain of paperwork, he’d accept a call from a scammer for all he cared.

“Venomous speaking,”

“Hiya, PV!” 

Venomous held the watch away from his face, his ears ringing. “Boxman, just because my watch is small doesn’t mean you have to shout.”

“Oh! Uh, sorry ‘bout that,” Boxman chuckled. 

“Well now that the ringing in my ears is gone,” He sat in his chair and reclined. “What business do you have calling me?”

“It’s the Boxman Jr. project! That biochip of yours--wow! It’s freaking amazing!”

“Naturally. How’s it coming a--”

His voice trailed off as his ears picked up the sound of frantic scurrying paws approaching his lab door. Suddenly the door slammed open and in ran Fink, holding her iPad to her chest.

“Boss! Boss boss boss!”

“Fink, what’s wrong? I’m in the middle of a call right now,”

“Is that Fink?” came Boxman’s voice from the watch. “Hi, Fink! It’s me, Boxman!”

Fink blew a raspberry. “Can it, Boxbutt! I got important stuff to ask Boss!”

“Like what?” asked Venomous.

“The year you found me was 20XX, right? Like, took me in as your minion?”

“Um, yes…?”

Her brows furrowed. “But-But what about the year I was born in? It wasn’t that year, right?”

“You were only a few weeks old, Fink, and it was the middle of the year, so...no, you were born that year.”

“What? Nooooo!” 

“What’s with all that wailing, Fink?” Boxman asked. “And what’s with all that jabbering about your age?”

“I have to agree with Boxman, Fink.” Venomous tilted his head. “What’s so important about the year you were born in? What’s caused all this?”

“I-I was messing around on the internet and came across the Chinese Zodiac. And guess what? There’s a year of the rat in there!” She scowled. “And I wasn’t born that year!! And I  _ am _ a rat!!”

“You’re getting this upset over astrology?”

“Well, not just that...I was born in a really dumb year…”

“What year was it?”

“The year of the  _ sheep! _ A cob dang  _ sheep!! _ ”

Venomous simply stared in disbelief while Boxman cracked up over the watch. “Oh my cob, you’re a what? A  _ sheep? _ Bwahaha! Th-That’s hilarious!!”

“Boxman,” Venomous scowled.

“Hey, PV, do you count her when you fall asleep? BwahaHA!!”

“Boxman!”

Fink tensed her shoulders. “This is the stupidest thing that’s ever happened to me. Astrology’s stupid.”

“I agree,”

“Huh?”

The professor cupped Fink’s chin and tilted her head up. “Astrology is a pseudoscience--it’s completely bogus, as you’d say. It doesn’t matter what year you’re born in, as the predictions made by it are so vague they can apply to virtually anyone. If the stars say you were born a sheep, then they should get their eyes checked, because what I see standing in front of me is, clear as day, a rat.” He punctuated his sentence with a tap on her nose. 

She giggled, all her frustration melting away. “Thanks, boss.”

“Hey, PV! You still haven’t answered my question if you count Finks jumping over a fence to help you sleep!” laughed Boxman.

A sly grin crept across Venemous’s face. “Say, Fink, why don’t you tell us what zodiac animal Boxman is? Then we can make fun of him.”

“Hey!” Boxman cried indignantly.

Smiling, Fink tapped away at her iPad. “What year were you born in, Boxbutt?”

“Hmph, good luck getting that out of me!”

“Well, then I’ll just guess...18XX--”

There came the sound of something heavy falling to the ground and the scrambling of limbs. “I’m not that old!! I was born in 19XX, you rat!”

“Ew, that’s older than Boss! You’re ancient!”

“Oh just…” Venomous and Fink could almost hear the steam coming out of Boxman’s ears over the phone. “Just tell me what animal I am and get it over with.”

Fink squinted at the screen, then snickered. “Do you really wanna know~?”

Venomous leaned forward. “Well, I want to know at least. This is starting to get interesting.”

“PV!”

Barely containing her laugh, Fink exclaimed, “You’re a big, dumb chicken!”

“WHAT?!”

“I mean, technically you’re a rooster, but same thing.”

Venomous had to snort. “Well, that explains the chicken arm.”

“I-I’m hanging up!!”  _ -click- _

After a couple of monotone beeps, Venomous pushed the end call button. “Well, that was fascinating…”

“Oh, by the way, Boss, I looked you up and guess what you are?”

“Hm, let me guess, a slippery snake?”

“Nope!”

“A ferocious tiger?”

“Uh-uh!”

“An evil eel?”

“Uh, there aren’t any fish in the zodiac…”

“Then I give up,”

“You’re a dragon! A big scary dragon! That’s awesome!”

“Certainly intriguing,” said Venomous. But not as intriguing as finding out Boxman was born in the year of the rooster. A strange coincidence for the cyborg with a chicken arm.

* * *

When Venomous moved in and the factory was renamed Voxmore, Boxman made his robot children build extensions suitable for Venomous and Fink. A private biology lab, a game room for Fink, and even a bedroom for each of them. They settled into a routine as an awkward family. Whenever Venomous dragged himself out of bed and got coffee, he always found Boxman up before him. Scribbling at blueprints, tinkering with machines, or already blowing up the Plaza. Boxmore was a morning person, and Venomous was not, simple as that.

Or so Venomous thought.

One night, he drowned in his work until his eyes were heavy and crusty with sleep, his limbs feeling like lead, and the silent siren call of his bed was irresistible. It was almost dawn, but he still dragged his feet from the lab to his bedroom. A few hours of sleep was too tempting to pass up. Just as he pawed at the doorknob…

“RRRISE AND SHINE, EVERYONE!! TIME FOR ANOTHER DAY OF VILLAINY!!!”

Venomous held his head in his hands at the booming voice. A migraine was on its way, but he didn’t worry about it now. Now, he was just baffled as to where Boxman’s loud voice was coming from, and why at this hour? How could someone so small be so Cob darn loud?

He heard, or felt rather, the tapping of metallic footsteps from across the hall, as well as the distant, steady hum of machinery purring to life. It was as if the entire factory woke up from Boxman’s crow.

Curiosity overtaking exhaustion, Venomous followed the sounds of robots and chatter until he reached the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he took in the scene. Darrel and the other robot children sat around the table, eating what appeared to be bowlfuls of batteries drowned in milk, like cereal. Meanwhile, Boxman piled bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns upon his own plate, already dressed, though wearing an apron. Just as he turned around with a breakfast fit for a lord, he made eye contact with Venomous, and his face lit up.

“PV! You’re up!” He dropped his breakfast, not caring as it soiled the tile. Then his face was sullied with concern as he took in Venomous’s heavy eyelids and messy black locks. “Uh...did you sleep well?”

“I...was just about to go to sleep,” He yawned, “when I heard you cackling like a rooster.”

“Daddy always does that!” Darrel piped up. “Every day at the crack of dawn, he wakes us all up!”

“Every day?”

“Every day! And wakes everyone except you and Fink for some reason!” Shannon added as she shoved a spoonful of batteries into her mouth. “You guys must be deep sleepers!”

“Come to think of it, didn’t Daddy tell us to like, soundproof their rooms?” Darrel asked.

“Oh yeah, I remember that! He made us stuff the walls full of this weird fluffy stuff for you and Fink to ‘give you guys privacy’. And then some of it got stuck in Jethro’s ports, haha!”

“I am Jethro!”

“Enough!” spat Boxman. He jabbed a finger at the robots. “You! Finish your breakfast and get to work so PV and I can get some breakfast in peace!”

“Oh no, that...that’s not necessary…” Venomous yawned again, then blinked slowly. One moment he was standing in the kitchen, then he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he found himself being tucked into bed by a green blurry shape.

“Fink…?”

“Shhh...‘s me, Boxy.” whispered Boxman. “ You just...collapsed in the kitchen and started snoring! Would have broken your nose if I hadn’t caught you.”

“Huh…” Venomous let his head sink into his pillow. “‘Bout the soundproofing…that true?”

Boxman’s face grew warm, but Venomous was too sleepy to see it. “Uh, well, I didn’t know if you or Fink would like my wake up call, so I figured...y’know.”

“Hn...that’s rather…” He yawned, baring his fangs. “...thoughtful of you, Boxy.”

“Just don’t tell the kids, can’t have them thinking I’m going soft after all!”

“You’re...just like a...rooster, y’know…d’you cluck, too…?”

“Oh no, not this again! I can’t have Fink calling me a chicken butt again! It’s bad enough I was born in the stupid year--”

Venomous didn’t hear there rest of his rant, he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

“Boxy? Can I come in?”

“Sniff...c’me in,” came the nasally reply.

Venomous took one step inside Boxman’s bedroom and gagged. The room was a complete mess with metal screws, half-eaten food, and wrinkled clothes spewed about. Even worse, Boxman’s flu permeated the room, giving the air a muggy, disgusting feel as he laid in his nest, sniffling.

Wait, nest?

Sure enough, no mattress was in sight. Instead, Boxman huddled in the middle of a circle of sheets and pillows, nestled under a colorful quilt. When he sat up, the quilt draping around him like a cloak, his tucked-in posture reminded Venomous of a sleepy hen.

If Boxman didn’t look so sickly, Venomous would have found the sight adorable.

Instead, he held up the bowl in his hands. “I made soup.”

Boxman blew his nose. “You? Made  _ me _ soup? I didn’t even know you could cook!”

Venomous shrugged. “Fink helped.”

Boxman cringed. “She didn’t...put anything weird in my food, did she?”

“No, I stopped her.” He shoved the bowl into Boxman’s hands. “Eat. The sooner you’re better the sooner we can destroy the plaza again.”

“You _ \--cough-- _ You got it!” Boxman tipped the bowl back and drank straight from it, like a starving caveman. 

“You could have asked for a spoon,”

“The sooner I get better, the better!” Boxman argued. “You said it yourself!”

Venomous rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Boxy, we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up,” hissed Venomous as he wrestled with his snakeskin tie. “Fink’s piano recital is in five minutes.”

“You think I don’t know that?!” spat back Boxman as he struggled to pull up his blue suit pants. “I swear I meant to be ready earlier, but those cob darn heroes came and--Grrrr I hate those brats!!” 

“Four minutes.”

Boxman paled. His eyes went to his chicken arm, the feathers ruffled and crooked. Without missing a beat, he shoved his face into it.

Venomous’s eyebrows arched. “Boxman, what in Cob’s name are you doing?’

“Preening! What does it look like?!”

“What?”

“I’m trying to make myself presentable!” 

“But you...you don’t have a beak!”

“That’s what teeth are for! You should see me when I’m molting!” Boxman spat out a few fluffy feathers of down, then smoothed his feathers with his human hand. Then he scrambled for the rest of his baby blue tuxedo. Meanwhile, Venomous stared in awe at such a discovery...how similar  _ was _ Boxman’s biology to that of a chicken? He would have pondered it all night, designing tests to run in his biology lab, had Boxman not dragged him out by the tie and to Fink’s recital.

* * *

“Pssst, Boss!” said Fink. 

Venomous put down his newspaper to glance at his minion pawing for his attention. “Mmyes?”

“Wanna see something funny?”

“Funny how?”

“Boxbutt funny!” She snickered.

“What do you mean? I thought he was still fixing my...car…” Venomous’s face paled. “He didn’t scratch it, did he?”

“I dunno, but you gotta see this!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch. She led him out the room and towards the garage Boxman built specifically for Venomous’s expensive, prized car. 

When they approached the door leading to the garage, Fink raised a finger to her lips and shushed. She then slowly, silently guided her boss inside, carefully turning the knob and opening the door. Fink then tugged Venomous inside, then pointed, barely containing her snicker. Venomous saw his car, the hood open and in the air, with Boxman bent over the engine, leaving only his wide, round ass in the air and his legs dangling off the edge. He would have found the sight hilarious, adorable, and arousing all at the same time, had he not noticed how the hem of Boxman’s pants lowered, revealing pale skin just below his tailbone.

And his tail.

He didn’t even register the sliver of buttcrack Boxman showed. Instead, he focused entirely on a tiny, stubby tail of soft white feathers just peeking out just above the hem of his trousers.

“Boxman has a  _ tail _ ?” whispered Venomous.

“Well yeah, but look at his butt!! Plumber butt!!” Fink grinned. “Watch this...HEY BOXBUTT!!”

“BUWAAH!!” Boxman cried as he jumped, hitting his head against the underside of the car hood. It then fell right on top of him, trapping him.

“Boxman!” Venomous ran over while Fink rolled on the floor with hysterical laughter. Ignoring her mirth, he pried open the hood to the car. 

“I’m okay!” said Boxman, covered in grease.

“Boxman, please tail me--I mean, tell me you--”

Boxman squeaked, blushing hard enough to remove the green tint of his skin. “Wh-What tail? No tail here, haha!”

“...Right. I saw nothing of the sort.”

“There, see? That wasn’t so hard!” he grinned, beaming self confidence.

Venomous had to smile back, the man’s confidence was rather contagious...and attractive. Especially seeing him sprawled out, clothes disheveled from hard labor, sweat glistening against his skin. Combing back his black hair, Venomous leaned against the car, lidding his eyes. “Boxy--”

“Hey, Boss! Hey, Chicken butt!” Fink jumped atop the car and landed squarely between them.

Boxman blushed harder, but from anger. “Enough with the chicken nicknames! I’m a Boxman, not a Chickenman!”

“Chickenman, Chickenman, Chickenman!”

“Grrr…! PV, can’t you make her go to her room or something!”

Venomous glanced at Fink, “Fink, go to your room.”

“What?! Just for saying the truth!”

“Yes, because that’s very un-villain like behavior.”

“But I’m not a chicken man!”

“You literally have a chicken arm  _ and _ tail, Chickenbutt!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!! How’d you even get those in the first place?!”

“I have a tragic villain backstory, okay?!”

Suddenly, Venomous picked up Fink and stuck her under his arm like a football. “Okay, that’s enough yelling for one day. Any more and I’ll get a migraine.”

“Do I still have to go to my room?”

“Why don’t we just leave Chic--I mean, Boxy alone for now?”

Boxman huffed, mumbling under his breath.

Fink perked up. “Can we play video games together?”

“Y’know what, why not.” He wasn’t that fond of video games, but right now, he needed anything to distract him with so much new information about Boxman. Specifically if wanting him made Venomous a furry. 

“Yeah!! See ya’, Chickenbutt!”

“For the last time, I’m only part chicken! My butt isn’t even chicken!! Oh for Cob’s sake…”

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wanted to include all the bird anatomy like how birbs have internal genitalia, but the rest of the fandom already has that covered lol
> 
> Just something silly to take a break from all the exams and papers and inktober I've been doing hope y'all like it ;)


End file.
